


To Spend One Night With You

by bonotje



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sort of, well only very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Aaron's last minute decision to splurge on a hotel room instead of driving up to Manchester at the ass-crack of dawn for his business course turns out to be a fantastic idea, and not just because of the extra hours of sleep.(Or Aaron meets a cocky business man in a fancy hotel bar and they have a little fun (of the sex variety), but there's a twist)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So after that dryan fic, here it is, my first Robron fic :). Which also coincides with the first time I've written smut in literal ages, hopefully it's alright? (Sorry if there's any mistakes. I've edited this along the way, but there might still be some mistakes here and there) Anyway enjoy :D!

Aaron sat at the fancy bar of the fancy hotel in Manchester he was staying in for the night. Because he had booked it last minute he had gotten lucky and had managed to nab a cheap room at the hotel. He hadn’t felt like driving up to Manchester early in the morning for his business course again, like he had done the first 3 times.

So here he was, sat at a bar that was a far cry from the Woolpack. He had balked at the price of a beer, so he had been nursing the same pint for half an hour already. _At least they actually serve pints and not just the tiny glasses fancy beer usually comes in_ , he had thought.

When the idea of hiring a business partner came up between him and Adam he had quickly written it off. They had managed with the scrapyard on their own just fine. But after they had started to struggle more and more with the business side of everything the idea had been brought up again. Figuring that hiring an outsider to handle the financial side of their business would only cost them more money they had started to look into business courses. Since Adam had Vic and they were trying to start a family, Aaron had offered to be the one to follow the course in Manchester. 

So he now drove up to Manchester twice a month to spend 6 hours listening to old farts drone on about everything business related.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a woman’s loud laugh. He looked over to the entrance of the bar and saw a woman in a long black dress walk in with a man in a maroon suit. The woman made her way over to one of the fancy chairs in the corner of the room whilst the man made his way over to the bar. He ordered a whiskey and a glass of some fancy wine he had never heard of, all the Woolpack served was cheap Chardonnay or Merlot.

Aaron couldn’t help but notice how good the guy looked, his blond hair tousled into perfection and a well fitted suit worn with crisp white shirt and matching tie. Not usually his type, but this guy pulled the look off. An air of confidence radiated off of him; a smug smile seemed to be permanently spread on his face. Striking blue-green eyes, Aaron couldn’t really decide on one colour, stared back at him…wait… oh shit the guy was looking right at him, he’d been caught.

“Hi,” the guy smirked, his eyes roaming over Aaron’s body.

“Uhm, hi-i,” Aaron stuttered out.

“Robert,” he said offering his hand.

Aaron just frowned at it, but muttered his own name back.

“So what brings you here Aaron?”

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to your bird?” Aaron grunted back ignoring the guy’s question. Surely the woman this Robert had come in with wouldn’t like being left alone while he chatted up some random bloke.

“Not my bird. Though I should probably bring this over to her,” he said raising the wine glass that was put in front of him next to his own whiskey. “Be right back.”

He left with a wink, making his way over to the woman he had come in with.

Aaron shook his head, did the guy – no, Robert- did Robert really just wink at him; arrogant twat. He followed Robert’s form as he walked over to the woman. He handed over the wine before saying something to her. The woman frowned, before glancing over to where Aaron was standing at the bar. They talked some more, but after a short while the mystery woman seemed to give up on trying to convince Robert to stay and have a drink with her and he saw Robert make his way back over to the bar.

“So, who is she?” Aaron couldn’t help but ask.

“Some business client.”

“And she’s okay with you standing her up for some stranger you’ve met 5 minutes ago?”

“We already sealed the deal, drinks in the bar were just a formality. And I told her you were an old friend.”

Aaron scoffed, glancing over at the woman, “You sure she bought that?”

Robert shrugged. “You’ve already turned out to be more interesting than her and her irrigation systems business plans.”

Aaron quirked an eyebrow at that. “Okay, yeah that does sound boring.”

“And I’ve already had to listen to it for over an hour, so yes I’d rather be talking to the gorgeous man at the bar.”

Aaron scoffed at Robert’s words again, but couldn’t help but blush. Robert really was the biggest flirt he had ever met. He wasn’t used to people like him, but for some reason was intrigued by this guy.

“So you never answered my question. What brings you here to this fancy bar all alone, Aaron?”

“Just some business in town tomorrow. Didn’t feel like driving up here at the ass-crack of dawn, so I booked a hotel room for the night. Not really my kind of place though, the price of beer in this place is a right joke and it’s full of poncy people.” Robert’s mouth quirked at that last bit, clearly discerning that Aaron included him with those people.

Robert looked at Aaron’s now nearly empty pint. “Want another one?”

“Sure.”

 

+++

 

Aaron wasn’t exactly sure how they had ended up in this lift ready to rip each other’s clothes off, but he wasn’t complaining. They had been talking about cars when Robert had given him some cliché line about going up for a nightcap.

“I don’t really think that line works when you’re sat at a bar,” he had laughed.

“So is that you turning me down,” Robert had queried.

“Didn’t say that. Just saying that your lines are shit,” Aaron had quipped back, a smile playing at his lips. With that he had left to head to the row of elevators leading up to the hotel rooms, confident that Robert would follow him. And that’s exactly what the other man had done. Robert had pounced on him the second the doors had closed behind them, hands gripping at his neck. Aaron had stumbled back into the mirrored wall of the lift before finding his balance again.

And now he found himself still pressed to that wall, lips still attached to Robert’s and with Robert’s hands pulling at his belt buckle, only for the ding of the lift to interrupt them. The doors slowly opened and Aaron thanked whatever was out there that there was no one trying to get on. He nudged Robert’s hands away from his crotch and pushed him towards the already closing lift doors.

“Come on, my room is just over there,” he said with a glance over his shoulder. He fumbled for his key-card and once again thanked whatever deity was out there when the door to the room opened on the first try.

He had barely set a foot inside the hotel room before he was roughly pushed against the door he had just opened. He let out a grunt as the air was pushed from his lungs by the force.

“Fuck, Aaron, need you now,” Robert groaned as he let himself fall to his knees right there. He made quick work of Aaron’s flies and shoved down his tight black jeans. And before Aaron knew it he felt him mouth at his cotton covered bulge. The damp warmth made his cock impossibly harder and his hands scrambled at the door behind him. God, Robert hadn’t even touched his bare cock and he was already so close.

“Can I?” Robert asked, fingers playing with the waistband of his underwear.

Aaron nodded, looking at the other man’s face as he slowly pulled down his boxers. His lips were red from their frantic make out session in the lift and his hair was tousled in a way that wasn’t purposefully done in the morning. An eager smile played at his lips as Aaron’s cock sprung free of its cotton confinement. And without any warning Aaron felt the warm wetness of Robert’s mouth surround him. He let out a load groan, head falling back against the door.

“Fuck, feels so good.”

Robert just hummed in agreement around his cock, taking in more and more of his length. Eyes closed all that he could focus on was Robert, his wet mouth around him, the wet noises reaching his ears and the the lingering smell of his aftershave. He felt Robert’s tongue circle around the head of his cock, before his mouth sucked down around him again and again.  

All too soon the tight suction around him became too much and he felt the familiar feeling building up inside him. Not wanting this to be over yet, he put his hand in Robert’s blond locks and gently tugged on them, urging the other man’s mouth off of him with a wet pop.

“Too close,” he answered Robert’s questioning look. He reached for the other man’s still suit covered shoulder, urging him to get up so he could kiss him again. He could taste himself on Robert’s tongue as it pushed into his mouth, making him push into the kiss even more. With a groan he pushed himself away from the door, his hands finding their way under Robert’s suit jacket, pushing the offending fabric off of broad shoulders. Aaron reached for the tie around Robert’s neck as he himself stepped out of the pants that were still around his ankles. Tugging the piece of fabric loose his hands quickly found their way to the row of buttons on the blond haired man’s shirt.

He felt Robert’s hands twist themselves in his hair as he pushed the last button through its button hole and shoved the shirt off of his now bare shoulders. He ran his hands over the newly exposed flesh and broke the kiss, because he just needed to have a look. He let his hands roam over the softly toned chest in front of him.

“Got a good look?” Robert smirked.

“Shut up,” Aaron told him before connecting their lips again. Making sure Robert actually listened, because he just knew the guy would find something else arrogant to say if he didn’t.

His hands fumbled with the taller man’s belt buckle as he roughly pushed Robert towards the king sized bed behind them. They stumbled their way towards the bed, getting rid of their remaining pieces of clothes on their way there.

Just as Robert’s knees were about to connect with the bed the man twisted them around so that Aaron fell to the bed with a surprised huff.

“This okay?”

Aaron just nodded as he scooted further onto the bed to get more comfortable. Robert climbed onto the bed and in between his legs, his soft hands smoothing over his thighs. He leaned over Aaron and pressed his mouth to his neck, making Aaron throw his head back with a gasp. With the other man so close to him the smell of Robert’s aftershave hit him again, something woody and altogether masculine smelling. He felt Robert’s hands squeeze around his waist for a second before they started to explore the rest of his torso. His mouth still sucking at his neck, his hands roamed over the expanse of his frame and found their way to his nipples. Another gasp escaped Aaron’s mouth as Robert’s lips followed his hands towards his nipples.  

“Come on.” Aaron groaned as he felt the tip of Robert’s tongue flick against his left nipple. But Robert just continued to roam his hands and mouth over his body, leaving a string of wet patched on his way down. His lips found their way to the inside of his left thigh and kissed their way back up to his navel before they travelled down toward his other leg, ignoring his cock altogether. 

“Come on Robert, I don’t do begging,” Aaron huffed out. And finally, finally Robert’s hand wrapped around his cock. But as soon as it was around him it was gone again as he heard Robert curse. He lifted himself up to try and find out why the other man had stopped.

“Shit, need to get the lube and protection.”

Aaron let himself fall back to the bed with a mumbled “Hurry.” He let his head fall to the side and let his eyes roam over the naked man. Aaron let himself enjoy the way the muscles shifted on Robert’s naked form as he bends over to feel around his clothes; feeling around for what Aaron presumed was his wallet.

A soft ‘yes’ fell from Robert’s lips as he finally found the stuff he needed and hurried back towards the waiting man on the bed.

“You still good?” he inquired.

“Yes, come on,” Aaron groaned; a smile playing at his mouth as he let his legs fall a little wider to give Robert more space. Robert grinned back at him and quickly ripped open the packet of lube and coated his fingers in it.

Aaron let out another gasp as he felt the cold wetness between his ass-cheeks. Robert’s fingers found his puckered hole and smoothed over it, before gently pressing against it with his middle finger. “Yes,” Aaron sighed as he felt the digit breach the circled muscle, it had been way too long since he had felt someone else’s hand down there.   

He felt Robert press his finger in and out of him, changing the angle every time until he heard Aaron let out a loud moan as he found what he had been looking for. A grin spread over the blond man’s face as he hit the spot again, pleased with the way the younger man unravelled under his touch.

“Another,” Aaron grunted when he had gotten used to the first finger. A second, followed quickly by a third finger entered him as Robert made quick work of stretching him. As he felt the long fingers leave his body Aaron couldn’t help but let out a broken off whimper.

“Come on. Up,” Robert ordered him softly. Aaron quickly twisted around and onto his hands and knees, eager to get on with it.      

He heard the distinctive sound of a condom wrapper being opened and twisted his head around to see Robert wrapping it around his quite impressive length.

“Ready?” Robert asked.

“Yes,” he nodded and he quickly felt the head of Robert’s cock press against him. He let his head fall forward with a sigh as he felt Robert stretch him open. He let out a satisfied groan as he felt Robert bottom out, he hadn’t realised how much had been craving sex. Aaron felt Robert still, letting him adjust to the feeling for a minute, but he started to move as soon as Aaron had huffed out a ‘C’mon’.

Robert’s hands gripped at his hips as he steadily started to move faster, his cut off grunts reaching his ears. The push and pull of Robert’s length inside of him felt incredible, making him feel stretched in the best way possible.

Robert shuffled a little bit behind him, pushing Aaron’s legs a little bit wider before he leaned over his body, nipping at the flesh of his shoulder. The shift in position changed the angle of his cock and Aaron’s mouth fell open, letting out a loud moan as he felt Robert’s cock hit his prostate. His arms trembled as every nerve ending in his body seemed to fire at the same time. Knowing that he had found the right angle Robert kept ramming into him at the same angle, hitting his prostate again and again. His trembling arms gave out, his hands clenching in the sheets beneath his fingers as his forehead pressed into the soft pillow underneath him.

Robert’s hands moved up to his waist, blunt fingernails pressing into his sides as he pulled Aaron’s body back to meet his thrusts. His mouth kissed its way to the back of his neck, sucking and nibbling on the vertebrae, surely leaving a hickey.

His mouth left his neck and he let out a loud grunt against Aaron’s ear as he pushed his cock into him in a hard thrust. Head still pressed against the pillow Aaron’s mouth fell open wide in a soundless moan. He bit into the pillow as Robert continued with an onslaught of slow but hard thrusts.

“Don’t,” Robert grunted behind his ear.

He twisted his head around with a confused look on his face.

“Want to hear you,” Robert stuttered out. Aaron met him in a sloppy kiss, but couldn’t stop his head from falling down again, letting out a string of curses, as Robert sped up his movements again.

“Fuck, Robert. Close, s-so close,” Aaron moaned into the pillow. He felt Robert’s hand move underneath him and soon his big hand wrapped around his cock, drawing even more curses from Aaron’s mouth. He was so close he could almost taste it, felt that familiar feeling building up in his stomach as Robert’s hand synced up with his thrusts, drawing his orgasm out of him. An exclamation died on his lips as he let out a loud drawn out moan and came hard, his cum spilling over and ruining the expensive bedsheets.

After only a few more thrusts he felt Robert still inside of him, his cock pulsing as he came letting out loud groan, nose pressed into the nape of Aaron’s neck.

Aaron hissed softly as he felt Robert pull out of him, already feeling too empty. He twisted his body around, stretching his legs as Robert tied off the condom, throwing it in the general direction of the waste basket. The bed bouncing a little as Robert let’s himself fall down next to him with a groan, chest still moving rapidly. “Damn.”

“Yeah,” Aaron sighs already feeling the pull of sleep.   

 

+++

 

Aaron woke up to his alarm blaring. He reached out his hand towards the night stand next to the bed, but his hand didn’t connect with his phone. He frowned, trying to figure out where his phone was; and then the night before came flashing back. He looked over to the other side of the bed, but found it empty. Robert had left then. He sighed, he hadn’t really expected the other man to stay but he was slightly disappointed he hadn’t at least gotten his phone number. The noise of the alarm still going off shook him out of his thoughts and looked over towards the door of the hotel room where his discarded jeans lay on the floor. Reluctantly he got up from the bed to pull his phone from his trouser-pocket and finally turn off the flipping alarm.

Aaron looked around the room and went to pick up his clothes still scattered around it. Dropping yesterday’s clothes into his bag he grabbed some clean ones and headed for the shower.

He let the water from the shower warm up as he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. His hair was a right mess, a dark purple bruise adorned his neck, two lighter ones surrounding it. He looked down at himself and saw a row of crescent shaped marks on his hips and waist where Robert’s fingers had dug into his skin the night before. He tried to assess the damage done to his back, twisting his head around, but could only see the faint edge of a red mark on his left shoulder. Surely there were more marks, he remembered how Robert’s mouth had been sucking its way up his spine. His cock twitched between his legs just thinking about it again. God, last night had been something else.     

As the room began to steam up he stepped into the large shower, the warm water waking him up properly. Aaron let the warm water run down his body, soothing his sore muscles. He ran a hand through his hair, swiping the wet curls from his eyes, remembering the way Robert’s hand had twisted into them as they kissed in the elevator. The way his other hand had grabbed at his neck as he pushed their mouths together.

As he grabbed his shower gel his mind wandered back to how Robert fallen down to his knees mere seconds after they had entered his hotel room. How he had looked up at him as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Aaron let out a soft groan as he felt his cock swell between his legs. He tried to ignore it and get on with his shower, but as he ran his soapy hands down his body his mind kept drifting off to the night before. To another man’s broad hands roaming over his body, another man’s fingers leaving his skin tingling.

With a huff he gave up his half-hearted attempt to ignore his body’s needs and wrapped his still soapy hand around his cock. A groan fell from his lips in relieve. With all pretence gone he let his mind wander back to last night again. His hand picking up pace as he remembered the way Robert’s long fingers had stretched him open. How they had felt around his cock later on. How his body had felt like it was on fire as his prostate was stimulated again and again. Robert’s cock stretching him open and filling him up so well.

His hand tightened around himself, twisting on its way up as he let himself remember the way Robert’s mouth had felt as it sucked the dark bruise into his neck. How Robert’s moans against his ear had reverberated through his skull as the other man had pushed into him hard. His other hand tugged at his balls, remembering the sound of the slap of skin mixed with groans as Robert thrusted into him. His chest was heaving as his hand sped up into a blur around his cock. And with the sound of Robert’s groan as he came echoing through his brain his orgasm burst from him, cum splattering against the glass shower door.

He pressed his forehead against the cool glass as he tried to get his panting breaths under control as he came down from his orgasm. With a chuckle he shook his head at himself, how had he ended up wanking himself off to the memory of a one-night stand. How had he ended up with a one-night stand in the first place, when he only came here for the stupid business course. Remembering why he had actually made the trek up to Manchester he reached for his body wash again and set out to actually clean himself up now.

 

+++

 

Aaron hurried into the class room where his business classes were held and dropped down into one of the folding chairs. He pulled out the table in front of him and placed the coffee he had gotten on the way there on it. After his distractions in the shower he had to forego the hotel breakfast and had instead grabbed some on the way over to the university building.

A few other students were already sat around the room minding their own business as the professor hadn’t yet arrived. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw that he had a few texts from his family and Adam. He quickly replied to the messages from his mum and Liv and was just reading Adam message asking him whether he had gotten there alright, when the professor walked in. The man started to talk about what was in store for the day and Aaron ignored the old man for now in favour of replying to Adam’s text. He was just finishing up his message when he heard the professor mention the guest speaker for the day, some guy called Robert Sugden. He was just about the send his message to his best friend when the guest speaker started to introduce himself. Aaron nearly broke his neck with how quick his head shot up. He knew that voice, he had heard that voice say all sorts of things last night that were far from what it was saying now.

With wide eyes he looked at Robert, stood there in front of the class room in another sharp looking suit. Today it was a dark navy, matched with a doted tie and light blue shirt.

Robert looked around the room as he was introducing himself, voice steady as his eyes roamed the room, until they fell on Aaron’s. His eyes widened, his speech stuttering to a halt mid word. Their gazes seemed to be connected for ages, but as soon as he had faltered Robert picked up again. With a small cough he continued on with his speech ignoring Aaron’s still shocked face.

“Feel free to ask questions at any point during our session,” Robert addressed the class after his introduction.

Aaron bit his tongue. He wanted to make a snarky quip and ask Robert if he often left his business clients in favour of one-night stands, but he knew he had to be civil. They still had a full day ahead of them.

Instead he reached for his phone again and deleted the message had written to Adam and typed out:

  **SOS!**

Aaron anxiously focussed on the three dots notifying him that Adam was typing out his response.

_What?_

**I fucked the guest speaker!**

**What do I do?!?!?!**

_WTF dude?!_ Adam replied within seconds.

 **I hooked up with some random guy at the hotel last night, turns out he’s today’s guest speaker at the business course?!!**

_MATE!_

**Adam, for real, what do I do?**

_Dude I can’t help you with this from here. You made your bed, now lie in it. You’re both adults you can figure this out, just try to focus on the course. But call me as soon as you can lad!_

Aaron sighed, Adam was right there wasn’t really anything he could do now. He couldn’t just walk out now, at least not until their first break. Even so he couldn’t just leave early, he had spent way too much money for this course and even splurged on a hotel room for the night. No, he would have to sit through this and try to focus on what Robert was trying to teach them.

 

+++

 

The first two hours of the course went by pretty quickly after Aaron had sort of gotten over the awkwardness. Robert had still pretty much avoided looking at his corner of the room, but he was actually a pretty good speaker. He had woven in some interesting anecdotes into his lesson, some of which had actually managed to pull a laugh from him and the rest of the class. He was definitely a lot more interesting than the usual boring old guest speakers who droned on in a monotone voice and clearly hadn’t changed the way they worked in the last 20 years. At least Robert knew about new and useful ways to make use of the ever evolving technology. The fact that he was good looking was a welcome bonus.

As soon as he announced their first break of the day Aaron fled from the class room though. He quickly made his way to the toilets and pulled out his phone to call Adam.

“Mate!”

“Hey Adam, y’alright? Everything good up at the scrapyard?” he said, trying to delay the inevitable topic just a little bit, he had only just managed to sort of wrap his head around the whole bizarre situation.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine mate don’t worry about it. What about you though! I’m surprised you haven’t spontaneously combusted from embarrassment yet.”

Aaron could hear the laugh in Adam’s voice, clearly he was enjoying his friend’s suffering.

“I honestly don’t know mate. How did this happen? Why does the universe hate me?!”

“How did you even manage to pull on a business trip?”

“It wasn’t planned alright. I was just having a drink in the bar and in comes this uppity twat with a gorgeous woman on his arm and he starts to talk to me! Just ditches this woman and talks to me.”

“Mate!”

“And then he’s just gone the next morning and I walk into the class room this morning and there he is!”

“Mate.”

“Adam! You’re really not helping here. I’ve seen this guy naked,” he hisses down the line. “And now I’m somehow supposed to focus on what he’s teaching? At least he’s better than the usual old twats that are still stuck in the 60s.”    

“I’m glad to hear my teaching skills have been approved,” comes an all too familiar voice from the doorway. Aaron twists around to come face to face with Robert.

“Shit! Adam I’ll talk to you later,” Aaron hisses down the phone hearing his friend’s laughter from the other end of the call.  

He looks over at Robert awkwardly. “Uhm,” he murmurs, before looking down at his feet.

“Look, I know this is awkward and all,” Robert says before pausing. “But we’re both adults right? Last night was fun and I won’t say today wasn’t a surprise, but we still have four hours of this course left so can we just focus on that? Not the fact that you’ve seen me naked…”

So he had heard that part as well, shit. “Uhm, yeah. Yes, sure.”

“We should probably get back, the break ended 5 minutes ago,” Robert chuckles.

 

+++

 

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly, definitely a lot quicker than normally. After his talk with Robert he managed to put the memories of last night to the back of his mind and focus on the stuff Robert was trying to teach them. While he always ends up learning some useful information during the days he takes the course, normally he could have easily learned the same information with just the hand-out of the slides. Because all the other guest speakers so far had done was read up whatever was on their PowerPoint slides and he had often found himself struggling to not doze of as their monotone voices droned on.

With the mix of anecdotes and information Robert had managed to hold his attention. He had even added some interactive parts to help further his points. So at the end of the day instead of feeling worn out he actually felt quite energized and inspired.

Robert was now wrapping up the lecture, thanking everyone and telling them where they could find him and his business.

The sound of people putting stuff back into their bags, sliding their fold-out desks back and their seats springing up again reverberated through the room after Robert was done. Robert pulled out a bunch of business cards and handed them out to everyone as they exited the class room.

Aaron hung back for a bit, watching Robert be his charming self as he spoke to the other students. He really seemed to enjoy this bit, a smile spread onto his face as he interacted with people. When the room was almost empty Aaron hurriedly shoved his notebook back into his backpack and walked up to the front of the room. He saw Robert lean over a desk; hurriedly writing something on one of his business cards.

As Aaron reached him he straightened up, a big grin he didn’t even try to contain on his face.

“Call me,” was all that he said as he handed Aaron his business card.

He looked down at the card in his hand and saw that Robert had written down a phone number, a number that was clearly different from his business number that was already typed out on the card.

Aaron looked up, bit his lip trying to contain the grin that was trying to spread over his face and left the room.

 

+++

 

The End

 

+++

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr at [sleepyhowlters](http://www.sleepyhowlters.tumblr.com)


End file.
